Valcrist O'Donnell
"Three mile shot? Hold my beer." -Val to someone daring him to try a nearly impossible shot. He of course, missed. Early life to Present day Valcrist was born of Riven, the son of Wolf O'Donnell, a Pilot who was at one point with Star Wolf, and also one of the fighter pilots that escorted the Kuulan out of the Lylat system. His father was also later second in command of a group of mercenaries lead by his Mother, who vanished shortly after he was born. His father was never really around much during his childhood, what with being far more concerned about chasing tail than raising a child, and just up and took off one day, never to be heard from again. Valcrist was left to be raised by his Grandfather, Who, luckily for him, Had a wealth of knowledge to share and teach his grandson. Over the course of his childhood and teens his grandfather taught him how to fight, shoot a gun, and even fly a ship. From the lessons on His grandfather's old Wolfen, Valcrist developed a love for vintage craft and weapons, sparking his interest in becoming a mechanic. His path down the road of a mechanic started with just tinkering with this and that, and moved up to full scale upgrading and improving on simple mechanical devices. Eventually he would actually get formal education in Mechanical and Aerospace engineering. and some small bit in computing and robotics on the side. Just enough to create an AI computer for his garage to aide him in his work. Nicknamed, Jarvis, Yes I'm stealing that from Iron Man, because admit it, Jarvis is awesome. Anyways back to the topic. Most, of Val's R&R consists of working on his Grandfather's old Wolfen to get it spaceworthy again, and maybe even combat capable. The rest consists of making sure his fighting and shooting doesn't get rusty by constantly working on his ship. Though there's plenty of technology and devices for moving heavy objects, Val prefers to do as much heavy lifting as he can while working, giving him a stronger, more muscular physique than the average Lylatian mechanic. Star Fox While one would expect the heir of Star Wolf to want to return that group to glory, Val had no interest in his forefather's legacy.. He also did not have the funds or connections to rebuild Star Wolf. So he opted for the sensible choice, and instead joined Star Fox. After the discovery that even with updated Systems and hardware, his old Wolv was completely and utterly inadequate. and Val seemed to preform poorly in the Arwing, Morohtar had a custom Wolfen built for Val, who was far more familiar with the systems and control of a Wolfen than any other fighter. In his new Wolfen, Val's piloting preformance increased dramatically. Over the course of his Star Fox career Val has helped out in multiple Battles against Tyrannis and his forces, and even aided in the defeat of the Evil clone of Morohtar by disabling his chain gun before he could cause any major damage with it using his anti-material rifle, and then fending off hoardes of enemies afterward alongside his fellow Star Fox members. Post-Haitus During the years since the last major event of the age. Val recommitted himself to rebuilding his grandfather's Wolfen II. But he had realized after years learning from Aradian. that just upgrading the systems and hardware wouldn't bring that relic back into proper fighting shape. So he did the only thing he could think of. and tore it apart. And then he rebuilt it. Bolt by bolt, Taking extra special care that the finished product would be able to stand next to the modern Arwings his colleagues piloted on a daily basis. On the side he also decided to receive training as more of a Pointman roll in ground combat, instead of a sniper. As such he's become proficient in the use of Assault rifles, carbines, shotguns, and sub machine guns. And fallen out of favor with the gods of sniping people with a big gun from far away. More to come when my brain isn't broken. -Val Category:Characters Category:List of important characters